The Day Shift becoming all so Dark
by White Demon 005
Summary: Sleeping on the job of Fazbear franchise is bad. Especially at night. And for that, our heroine is forced to accept the day shift of the pizzeria. The animatronics are not insane, rather they are quite humane in the day time. But that doesn't mean danger does not exist in the day shift. Also some odd things may occur in her cranium.


**Author's Request: Trickywi, if you are currently reading this, can you do me a favor and record your reaction to it? Or better yet, tell me inherently about my faults of the story if I am going too far or am I being a bit too vague. Critique is always important.**

 **Chapter 1: The New Job**

She gasped loudly as if she just got out of a large of body of water after a deep dive. She then opened her eyes wide to awake from her slumber. What the environment she could understand so far from where she is at that she was in a small room with a light that hovering over her. However, the light was quite dim that it left a few dark shadows along the corners and what not.

She raised her upper body off of the cold metal desk. She found herself taking rest on a jaded and emerald colored swiveling chair. It was cushioned quite nicely for her to sit on.

"Quite easy on the skin." She whispered as she ran her fingers across the silky cushions of the arm rests.

She looked around this room that she was in. Before her was a shiny grey fan running on low power to keep her cool. A few poorly symmetrically posters of animals were plastered all over the walls. And maybe some drawings and sketches from some five year olds of animals were lain here and there. To her left was a bunch of small monitors and a portable keyboard with a small monitor attached to the top. To her right was some sort of large metal box with a few green light indicators across the center of the rectangular casing.

On top of this box was a pink cupcake with googly eyes and a candle impaled on the center of its head. Below its pink and plastic frosting was two clean buck teeth. It was staring blankly to the wall straight ahead.

"Aww. Cute." She commented. She reached in to touch it.

As her fingertips were to make contact with the little cartoony dessert, its eyes rolled into her location.

She yelled in shock, "Oh what the hell?!"

She jumped out of her seat and retreated back from the responsive inanimate object. She sat there staring at the little cupcake just staring right at her. It did nothing at all and was merely staring at her blankly.

She placed her palm over her forehead. "What? Am I sick?! Was that just a trick on my eyes?" She asked herself.

However, she believed it was no longer a trick. Not anymore at least. The little sweet hopped along casually to the young woman. Its eyes were in wide opened. Whether it was because it was designed to be like that or it was in complete awe of the girl's presence.

"Um. Hi." She waved at it nervously.

The little cupcake began to wiggle about like a puppy at her voice. It hopped closer to her.

The woman stepped back a bit because of this strange little thing just approaching her. It wouldn't be as scary since the cupcake is quite cute. It is merely unexpected for it because it seemed to be a non-living organism. But, despite its quite plastic like appearance, it was really alive. More or less.

Eventually, the little creature was by her black boots. The woman could not retreat any further since she just got herself cornered to the wall by this little fake pastry. It jumped in its place to what seemed to be a gleeful action rather than threatening.

After a few minutes of it hopping in place. It stopped and just stared at her again with its large eyes. It could technically be giving her the puppy eyes really. It sure looked like it.

 _What does this little thing want me to do?_ She contemplated with herself.

She asked, if the thing could even understand her, "Do … you want me to pick you up?"

To her surprise, the thing responded with a jovial jump. She made a deep sigh and extended her hands to the small creature. Her palms were stretched to give the little creature some space to land on. Once her hands were within inches to the odd object, the little cupcake jumped and latched itself onto the woman's palm. She was a bit startled but became quite lenient when the little cupcake was merely rubbing its body onto the skin of the girl like a puppy rubbing its body onto its beloved owner.

It made this soft yet grating noise that sounded like a pendulum swinging rapidly as it embraced the young woman.

"Aww. Okay." She spoke cheerfully. "So you weren't trying to hurt me little fella." She jovially expressed as she patted the cupcake.

She placed her index finger on her lip and looked up at the ceiling.

 _I wonder what to call you?_ She thought.

"I know I'll call you Kabut-" She was about to say before she was rudely interrupted by phone ringing at the desk.

She walked over to the desk with the living cupcake by her right palm. She picked up the phone and held it near her ear.

"Hello? Hello?" A voice of somewhat of a man in his early 20's spoke out through the phone.

"Um. Hi?" She responded to the voice.

"Oh sweet!" The voice spoke aloud. "Hey, sorry about ratting you out about your performance for the night shift."

"What?" She asked. "What do you mean?"

"Oh. That's right you were asleep." The voice said in a confused manner. "You're supposed to be my partner for the Freddy's Pizza Parlor as night security." He explained with an awkward manner in his voice. "But you fell asleep on the job which made me … upset ya know. So I told the bosses about last night and they said something about no pay for the night job."

"Really?!" The woman exclaimed. "Did I get fired?!"

"Well, then that means you would have been kicked out to the curb am I right?" He joked. "Nah. But they were really pissed about the 'abandonment of duties' performance ya did last night." He explained. "So, they are making you do the day shift for security duty from now on. And also a lower wage amount. If you wanna keep the job that is."

"Oh man. I'm so sorry about that." She apologized.

"Oh please. It is alright. You don't need to apologize or anything. Besides, nothing happened at all last night. It was practically a graveyard."

"Well, I'm still a bit guilty about leaving you there with nothing much to do." She confessed.

A snicker of laughter can be heard before the man said anything else. "Nah. I'm serious. It was fine. Ya don't have to be so worked up about it. And besides, even though they weren't supposed to be on, the guys kept me busy with a few little games and some leftover pizza."

"Who?" She asked curiously.

A slight groan of disappointment can be heard. "Ya know. The stars of the show. The mascots of the pizzeria."

"Come again?"

"Fred Bear and his pals. And their singular entertainment counterparts."

"What?" She questioned in a more confused manner than before.

"Look. I gotta make this short alright." He warned. "I'm a bit tired and I want to go to sleep. So all you have to do is make sure kids don't get hurt, and let the bots and their new programming to do most of the work. Kay?"

"Wait. What do you mean by let the bots do all work?" She asked.

But such efforts were futile. He closed the phone before he even hear her question.

 _Hmph. Rude._

"Oh crap. I forgot to ask his name." She cursed herself. She sighed, "I guess it is just you and me cupcake." She gazed at the Animatronic cupcake's big eyes.

However, when she turned her head to the right of her office, a yellow figure was standing before the doorway. It was humanoid in stature and has its right hand on its waist. It stood about six feet tall and had orange colored beak. Its beak's lower jaw had a row of white teeth. It "wore" a white bib plastered with a sprinkle design that spoke the orange words: Lets Party. It has these sort of square box eyes that sparkled a sky blue tint on its "pupils".

The woman and the cupcake just sat there staring blankly at their guest before the doorway. The visitor gave the girl a wink and pointed at the pink pastry with its large fingers. Unsure on how to react just stayed there with her jaw dropped.

The robotic visitor placed its hand onto its face and mumbled, "My gosh. Like seriously?!" The visitor spoke with a stereotypical and electronic Valley Girl accent. The visitor pointed with its fat fingers and pointed directly at the cupcake and whined, "I need that cupcake dude. I can't go out there without him. The kids like it with me and him together."

"Wha-" The woman responded.

"What?! Haven't seen a cool chick when you see her?" She asked.

"Um. Who are you?" The woman asked.

"Well. You're the new guy aren't you?" The Animatronic exclaimed with a hint of an 'Oh really' voice. "My name is Toy Chica. I deal with personal encounters with children along such as food serving or birthday parties. The other Toys does the same. Except those two fox-heads."

"Um." That is all the woman could say.

"Either way, give me Cupcake." Toy Chica demanded with her hands sticking out to receive the cupcake.

Without uttering a word, the woman consciously walked up to Toy Chica and handed her Cupcake. Cupcake gleefully hopped off of the woman's hands and it landed onto the palms of Toy Chica.

"Alright thanks." The metallic bird graciously spoke. "Come with me. Since you're the Security Guard of the day shift, you need to know the layout of the premises rather than watch them through the cameras."

It was either astonishment of the robot's human attitude or her shy attitude, she only responded with a mere nod. She walked with the metal bird with an awkward and scared look on her face. She is terrified, not of the bird, but the thoughts on how to keep her job.

She exited out of her security room, through a wide, crisp, and clean hallway that has interchanging black and white squares on each wall. A few of those "fan art" by children are plastered on some parts of the wall. At the left of the hallway is a large green metal door with a sign above stating capital and red letters: Kitchen.

The door opened up and out popped a Caucasian male with a large stack clean plates in his hands. By the looks of it, he seemed to be in his early 20s. He has such unkempt blonde hair with plenty of split ends and a five o' clock shadow. He donned a stereotypical chef uniform that is consistent with black cloth and red buttons.

"Marie! I'm heading out to put these plates on the tables." The man yelled. A voice fit for Brooklyn apparently.

He was answered by another Brooklyn accent, "Whatever Nix. Just hurry up so you could help me with the sauce."

The man, possibly named Nix, grumbled with his heavy load of plates. Worried that the man could get himself hurt with the luggage, the woman dashed forward and grabbed a plate stack that to lessen his troubles.

"Oh. Thanks. But you don't have to Ms. …" The man gestured for her name.

"Um. My n- name is …" The woman attempted to speak. However no words are able to escape through her words. _Why am I stuttering? It is just my name._

Toy Chica approached with a solemn look on her face, "Nix … don't do this."

Nix apparently gave Toy Chica a glare of pride. "Trust me T Chica. I know you 'care' for humans. But you are programmed to acknowledge us. Remember, we are not weak as you think."

"Yeah." Toy Chica answered with the glum look on her face.

"Oh crap." Nix shouted as if he has gone through an epiphany. He faced the security guard "Hey, tell the other bots to get ready soon. It is nearly 6:00 A.M. We are opening doors at the time."

"O- okay." She remarked shyly.

Immediately, the security guard rushed out of the hallway to get to the main section of the establishment. As she exited the hallway, she was before a large dining rotunda that is filled with tables covered in white linen. The tables were laid with party hats, reusable napkins, silverware, and some little stands that carry the menus for the pizzeria. The chairs were strangely looking more exquisite than what most pizzerias usually have for children.

To the left of where the woman was at was a grand wooden stage. It was covered by amazingly beautiful maroon colored curtains. There were golden ropes that hanged from ceiling near the stage.

In between the rows of tables and chairs were some animatronics that were conversing with each other. They are speaking in a low tone that is undetectable to hear where the security guard was at. From appearance, they were much like Toy Chica except they are of different colors. One was more of baby blue in color and the other is more sepia-like. Their backs were turned against her. But she didn't want to be up close to them. She crept up behind them until she was at least a meter away from them.

"Hey …." She uttered. "Guys. It is nearly 6:00 A.M. Nix said we have to get ready."

They faced towards her direction. They responded in unison, "Oh. Okay."

At closer look of the animatronics, they are quite defined with several extra qualities. The Sepia-like animatronic donned a tiny black bow tie and small top hat with a red trim. Along the animatronic's chest has three buttons aligned vertically on the center. Its pupils are that of a blue sky. He got a full set of pearly white teeth on his mouth. The other one has quite a large red bow tie and a large ears. His eyes glowed similarly like an emerald under a light. He got full set of bottom teeth but just buck teeth on upper lip.

The Sepia-like animatronic spoke in an electronic voice of an African American Bass Choirman. "Hey, who are you?" He asked so politely.

"Um. I'm the security guard for the day shift." She replied.

"Okay." Said the cyan animatronic. As the others, he has the electronic voice box with a nasally nerdy accent. "Well my name is Toy Bonnie. The bear here is Toy Freddy."

"Um … Hi. I'm sorry I don't know how to respond really." She confessed.

Toy Bonnie gave her a gesture of assurance. "Hey. It is fine. No need to be shy. We are all family here."

"Thanks."

Toy Freddy interrupted the small chat. "Guys, I don't mean to be rude right now. But time is not on our side."

The woman shuffled her feet. "Woops. Sorry."

"Can you do me a favor and get the Foxes over there at Pirate Sea to be ready soon?" Freddy requested the security guard.

She nodded in agreement. "Where would Pirate Sea be at?"

Bonnie pointed to his left. She turned her head to her right to find a curtained doorway with the words "Pirate Sea" plastered on a wooden white ribbon over the doorway. The curtains are that of a shiny violet.

She gestured her hands as a goodbye and dashed towards the doorway. As soon as she passed through the curtains, she entered a whole new room that has been designed to be like the deck of a ship. The walls were painted with the railings for a ship overlooking a vast ocean. A few barrels are placed on some of the corners of the room. At the center of the room was an elevated platform. That platform leads towards a wooden plank with a colorful ballroom pit.

Nearby the plank are the animatronics that must be the "foxes" Toy Freddy was talking about. One donned a pink gown with a white bonnet to cover a majority of its face except its pink snout. The red animatronic fashioned itself with a stereotypical pirate costume. Black trench coat with gold buttons and medallions that protrude out its pockets. A hooked hand to replace his right hand. And is completed with a black tricorn.

"Alright. Mangle, how are ye holding up?" The "pirate" questioned his pink companion with an Irish accent mixed with pirate jargon. "Are ye going to break down like last time?"

"Don't worry Foxy. I feel fine. Absolutely fine." The pink one replied so enthusiastically happy and quick. Like the others, has some sort of electronic voice mod over an English accent.

"Um hello?" The woman interrupted their little chat.

The Pirate, supposedly named Foxy, was the first to respond to her call. "Aye. What is it?"

"The Toys told me to tell you guys to get ready for the kids." She informed them.

"Well isn't that quaint Foxy? The kids are coming in again." Mangle cheered. Mangle faced the Security Guard and spoke, "Don't worry Dearie. We have this all under control."

"Okay."

As soon the woman has said that, a burst of children screaming in delight could be heard from afar.

"Ooh. Sounds like they are here." Mangle commented.

"Ya better run off now and get to the Rotunda. Ya need to be in your position in caring for those kids." Foxy warned the woman.

"Oh. Um. Thank you."

"No problem Land Lubber." Foxy winked.

The woman hurried off to the main room of the establishment. When she entered the Rotunda, she noticed a majority of chairs and tables have been already occupied by so many kids. The curtains that covered the stage was moved aside to reveal what was behind it. It was a group of three animatronics that were quite similar like the Toys but varied in color and designed. Each animatronic appeared to wield some sort of musical device around them. The yellow one appeared to have an electronic piano to play. The purple animatronic carried what seemed to be a red electric guitar for playing.

Speakers from each corner of the rotunda blasted the area. A voice of that is similar to Toy Freddy echoed out of the speakers.

"Hey kids! Do you know what time it is?" The voice echoed.

In such cheerful joy and unison, the kids barked the words, "What Freddy?"

"It is time to party!" Said another voice. That voice sounded like a stereotypical Texan woman.

"Alright. We got a song for you all." Another voice spoke that is quite like Toy Bonnie's voice except that it is slightly deeper.

A chime of instruments is blasted through the speakers. It wasn't so painful of a blast but it was enough to feel the sound vibrations through her chest. It sounded perfectly like actual instruments rather some musical recording. And then there was singing. It was inaudible to the Security Guard since she cared none of it. But the kids enjoyed it and was cheering along as the concert.

"Well. Whatever they are singing and playing, they are pretty good." She remarked.

She noticed the Toys hanging around the children and giving them some food and stuff. All was quite peaceful for the most part. Kids were enjoying their games and food. No one is crying. There isn't a single sight of pedophile. Actually, there was not a single sight of any other adults. It appears the only adult humans in the place was her, Nix, and that Marie girl in the kitchen. All the rest were just kids that appeared as if they haven't reached their teen years.

 _Isn't that dangerous. There is a large horde of kids here and I am the only one to keep an eye on them._

As the concert was playing, the woman could feel a vibration in her right pocket. She dug through her pocket and pulled out a phone. The caller I.D stated no numbers but rather a phrase. The phrase was: It's me.

 _Odd._ She thought. _Why do I have a contact called: It's me?_

As she was about to answer the call, something caught her attention.

A voice that was like child that sounded like a small boy, "Hello."

"Oh. H-" She was about to say.

But she discovered who greeted her. It was an animatronic. It was shaped into something like small blob. His hands were quite blob like. He gives off such bright blue eyes and wide grin. He wore a helicopter cap with the interchanging vertical stripes of blue and maroon colors. He also donned a tee that carried the same design as the cap. And On its back, it carried a pack of balloons strapped to the pack.

"Uh. Hi?" She expressed awkwardly.

The little balloon boy then managed to grab a singular balloon and handed it to the woman.

"Is this for me?" She asked curiously.

He nodded in glee. He soon waddled towards the horde of children in front. After stepping foot in front of the crowd, he was soon engulfed by the sea of children.

"Okay. That was … weird." The woman stated. "Oh well … whatever." She then proceeded into calling the person back to see why they called.

But she was soon interrupted again. This time the interceptor being Toy Chica.

Toy Chica gripped her metallic fingers gently on the woman's shoulders. "Hey! C'mon. Didn't you hear them?"

The woman was dazed with confusion. "Huh? Hear what?"

"They said your name silly. My sister and her friends wants you to come up there on the stage." Toy Chica pronounced joyfully.

"Wha- What for?"

"Well duh … sing and dance with them."

The woman stepped back a bit because of the statement. "S- Sing and dance?"

"What, got wax in your head?" She jested. "Yes. What else could it be?"

"B- but in front of such a large crowd of children." She whined. "I am not so great with crowds. And I don't know what to sing."

"We got your back if you ever make a fool of yourself. Now go." Toy Chica literally shoved her straight to the stage.

The crowd of adolescents immediately cheered as soon as the woman was completely at the center of the stage. The brown bear animatronic with the microphone and black top hat approached the woman. He gave her such a bright yet mischievous smile, if it was able to do that.

"Say 'hello' to the Ms. Security Guard kids!" Bellowed the bear animatronic.

"HELLO MS. SECURITY GUARD!" Roared the children.

"Oh god." She whispered in fear.

The bear animatronic handed her his microphone. "Hey Ms. Security Guard, would you like to sing for all of us here?"

She gulped down her bravery down her throat. "Sing … I don't know any lyrics to sing."

The purple bunny animatronic whispered to her, "It is fine. Just make up anything that is good for the kids."

The woman stared back at the huge crowd of children. Their big eyes wanting to see a performance from her. She shuddered from their gazes and averted her eyes to the floor.

"Well, looks like someone got some cold feet." Remarked the yellow chicken animatronic. "Why don't we give her a round of an applause to cheer her up eh?"

A sudden boom of clapping, whistling, and cheering resounded the entire rotunda. Maybe even a few flashes of a camera were shone to her direction. Though it was meant to make her feel quite confident of herself, it backfired completely. Her heart has completely stopped right then and there. Her eyes widened like a deer looking into a car's headlights and stood there for quite a while. Suddenly, she began to spaz out and dashed out of the stage and ran away from there as much as possible.

Eventually, she snapped out of her panic and found herself back at the entrance way of the Pirate Sea. She hid her face in shame with her hands.

"Oh god why?" She complained. "Why did I panic like that?" She mumbled. "Ugh, everyone will think I am a coward now."

But she is not alone in terms of having a bad day. From within the Pirate Sea section, there were happy cheers of children.

"WALK THE PLANK! WALK THE PLANK!"

But within those cheers there was a distinct sniffle of sadness. Realistically, it shouldn't be heard at all with all the racket the kids are producing. Still, it was loud and clear for the woman to definitely hear.

"Is that … crying?" She questioned herself. _Why is that person crying?_

She entered through the curtains of Pirate Sea. Before her was a large crowd of children huddled around the elevated platform. It wasn't the mass she confronted back at the stage, but it was still a considerable amount. Mangle was looking from afar the crowd. Foxy is before the plank and ball-pit with plastic sword at hand. And on the plank was a small child. The kid donned an oversized purple raincoat that completely hid her or his entire body except that stream of black hair that stuck outside of the raincoat's hood. And for some odd reason, the source of the sniffling is coming from that child.

The woman hurriedly approached Mangle's location. "Hey Mangle!"

Mangle casually twisted her body to the woman's voice. "Why hello there. What can I do for you?"

"Tell me what is going on." She demanded. "Why is foxy is holding a sword? And what is up with this crowd?"

"Simple," Mangle addressed it in an 'as a matter of fact' tone. "The kids are playing walk the plank. And Foxy wanted to have a 'victim' so he selected that girl over there. And he is just prodding the little child with a fake blade."

"Well, tell him to stop." She ordered Mangle.

Mangle gave her a confused gaze. "Why? It is all fun and games. No one is getting hurt."

The woman barked at Mangle, "What? Can't you hear her crying?!"

"She is crying?" Mangle observed the child. "Well, I'll go get her some ice cream after she falls into the ball-pit."

The woman was enraged for a moment. "If you are not going to stop this, then I will."

She rushed forward to Foxy while pushing children aside gently. Once she hopped onto the elevated platform, she directly went face to face with Foxy.

"Hey Lass." Foxy stated in awkward bewilderment. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the Rotunda?"

"Doesn't matter right now." She snapped at him. "Just stop what you're doing and leave that poor girl alone."

"Lass. If I do that, then the other kids would be severely disappointed." He whispered.

"I don't care. If the happiness of others requires the expense of one child's joy … then no." She argued.

"Hey Ms. Security Guard! Why did you stop the Foxy from making that girl walk the plank?" Shouted by a young male amongst the crowd.

She sighed and stared graciously at the kids, "Guys. Look. It is really mean if you make someone do something they don't want to do. It hurts their feelings. And that makes you bully. And you all don't want to be bullies right?"

To her dismay, some kid threw his half empty soda can at her. Then they progressed into booing and hissing at the woman. The woman shield herself from the hailing fire of trash and words with her arms. She cautiously crept up to the sobbing girl.

Her wails became louder than ever when the woman approached the girl. The woman then crouched down to her knees to be at the child's height.

"Hey. You!" She called to get her attention.

The little one stopped sniffling and faced the Woman's direction. Her face was still hidden beneath the raincoat hood and her hair.

"Come here." She soothingly spoke. "No need to cry."

The girl waddled expeditiously to the woman's arms and began sobbing onto the woman's shoulder.

"There. There. I got you." She attempted to appease the child. "Come now. Let it all out."

The girl still buried her face within the shoulder of the woman. However, she could feel the child nodding her head as she sobbed.

"C'mon. Let me see that pretty face of yours." The woman stated. She began to unfold the hood of the little girl.

But before she could fully remove the hood, the little girl roared a warning. "RUN! DON'T TRUST THEM!"

"Say what?" She gazed at the girl.

And at a moment's notice, the lights went out.

 **Author's Notes: Hello everybody. If you have seen my other work, you probably have guessed I haven't finished it. And I am sorry. I am still continuing it, trust me. I just want to leave this here because I got stumped for the next chapter of that story. This is just the second story that will be set in hiatus once I figure out I am going to tell the other story. And if you are here for regular FNAF stuff, let me get this out there. Not once have I personally played the games nor do I actually enjoy the franchise. However, I am inspired by so many of the fan art and music for the franchise that I respect it. I find waiting for death to assault you in a room is boring. So I am adding a bit of a twist. So yeah. Read my first story if you want. This story here is technically …. (Static).**


End file.
